1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a multi-stream transmitter/receiver system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving wireless multi-band stream signals with optimal resolution in a wireless transmitter/receiver system environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a wireless digital television (DTV) system comprises a wireless transmitter and a wireless receiver for implementing a wireless interface connection between a set-top box and a DTV set.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional wireless DTV system.
Referring to FIG. 1, the wireless DTV system comprises a wireless transmitter 120 connected to a signal source, such as a set-top box, and a wireless receiver 130 installed in a terminal 140, such as a DTV set.
In such a wireless DTV system, the wireless receiver 130 is often incorporated into the terminal 140. The wireless transmitter 120 transmits video signals having only a particular resolution to the wireless receiver 130.
However, when video signals having a fixed resolution are transmitted from a single wireless transmitter to a plurality of wireless receivers, each wireless receiver cannot provide different resolutions desired by a plurality of DTV sets or terminals.
Therefore, when the wireless receiver is externally mounted, or when there are a plurality of wireless receivers, the conventional video streaming technique using a fixed resolution is not adequate.
In addition, when a wireless channel environment between the wireless transmitter and the wireless receiver varies, for example, when an obstacle or barrier exists therebetween, a data transmission rate is significantly reduced, which causes image quality degradation in receiver terminals, such as a DTV set, connected to the wireless receiver.